Gone Cold
by demi smiles
Summary: Santana accidentally stands Dani up for their at-home date. TW: references to self-harm. Tumblr: shehadaworldof-chances


Dani was pacing up and down the apartment she now shared with Rachel, Kurt, and Santana. She was wringing her hands as her shoes clapped on the hardwood floors. The blonde caught Rachel's attention with the click of her high heels. She and Santana were supposed to have a date tonight. Kurt and Rachel had promised to remain in the bedroom and Dani walked in front of the candles and dimmed lights, pushing the tears that prickled behind her eyes.

"You okay, Dani?" Rachel's voice broke through the rhythm Dani's shoes had begun to create.

Dani bit back her tears and sucked her lip in before nodding weakly. "Yeah, thanks Rachel. Don't worry about it. Kurt told me you two were watching a good movie."

The petite girl placed a hand on Dani's shoulder. "I'll make sure she pays for this, Dani."

Dani just nodded.

An hour and a half had passed since Santana was supposed to show up for the pair's date. Dani had slaved over boiling pots and skillets for half the afternoon while Santana was working at the Spotlight, and now she was left with cold chicken and nearly frozen green beans at this point. The champagne had gone flat and every aroma coming from the kitchen had dissipated.

Feeling her attempt was futile, Dani fixed herself a plate and then turned on some sappy romantic comedy that she forgot the name of while she bit into the cold food and sucked in her breath to avoid crying. As she ate, she fingered her tattoos to remind herself that even Santana never showed up, that she was still strong.

Halfway into the movie, Dani fell asleep, emotionally exhausted, her hand in a bowl of popcorn. She only awoke when blaring music came on for the ending credits and creak of the door indicating that Santana had entered the loft.

"Ah, you fell asleep on the sofa, cutie," Santana said before she picked up the remote and muted the television. Dani opened one eye. "You look like you had a nice dinner, did Kurt cook?"

Dani lifted herself from the couch and scoffed. "Can it, Santana."

Santana stepped back and her body tensed visibly. "Wh – what are you talking about?"

"Gee," Dani began, pursing her lips. "I don't know, does me asking you if you wanted me to cook dinner and have a romantic night in two days ago at the diner ring a bell?"

Santana ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. "No, I have no idea, Dani."

Dani lifted her eyes up to Santana, her face red and her eyes glossy. "We spent, like, thirty minutes planning it, Santana. You argued with me before finally giving in to finally letting me cook."

"Shit, Dani, I really don't remember."

Dani blew out a short breath. "Wow. I thought I meant more than that to you."

"You know I love you, babe."

The blonde's lip quavered and she let a few tears she had been screwing into her skull. She shook her head and the tears fell off her face into her hair. "No, San," she said, cursing herself for using the nickname that made her melt even more at the dark-headed girl. "Santana," she quickly corrected. "I don't think you do."

Santana threw her arms up in the air. "What the fuck, Dani? I forget one thing and suddenly I deserve to be burned at the stake?" She sighed audibly. "I'm so sorry something natural happened to me. I went out with some of the girls from the diner for drinks after." She eyed Dani carefully. "Yes," she gritted her teeth. "It was completely platonic."

"That's not what I care about!" Dani screeched. "I couldn't give a flying fuck if you go out with friends to drink, but I would appreciate a text. What I care about is that we had been planning this and I was working for three fucking hours and three and a half hours later you show up and the chicken might as well be frozen again!"

At this point, tears were flowing down Dani's face, making a confluence at her chin and she didn't bother to wipe them away, as her eyeliner and mascara was already smeared from her hour long nap. The blonde grabbed her wrist and Santana was at a loss for words. She grabbed Dani and sat them down on the couch.

"This is something more, babe."

Dani shook her head vehemently before beginning to speak. "A half hour past by and I just thought, oh whatever, they were probably just really busy and Gunther kept her late to help. An hour – oh, surely she's on the subway on her way home now. An hour and a half, and I was thinking something had happened to you. I was mortified." The shorter girl covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

"Babe," Santana began, only to be cut off.

"No, Santana." Dani said, putting a finger to the other girl's lips. "Let me finish." She let out a dry sob and then fell into Santana's open arms. "I was thinking of relapsing! You know it's been three months. And you helped me. You helped me. And then I thought," she said, her breath shaky and ragged. "You made me beautiful. But now you don't want me anymore. The scars got too much for you to bear."

At this point, Santana let a single tear that cut a path through her concealer. "Baby girl, you make me beautiful too. I don't know what I'd do without you. You know, I can't be there all the time, though."

Dani nodded and twisted her hands into Santana's. "I know. I know. It was just…I worked for so long, and…"

Santana cut the girl off with a short kiss. "I know. And I'm sure it would have been lovely. It had just been a long day and I was distracted and I just forgot. We were busy and Gunther was super hard on everybody and I just needed a load off."

"What could be better than cuddling with your girlfriend?"

"I don't know," the taller girl admitted and tightened her grip around Dani. "I was dumb. Getting drunk seemed like the fasted solution."

"I'll always be there to take care of you afterwards."

Santana smiled. "I know, love, I'm so, so, so sorry. You're set-up would have been much more appropriate. Please do not ever think about relapsing because of me."

Dani nodded and adjusted her position on Santana's lap. "Okay."

"And if you're ever worried, I need you to call me."

The blonde bit her lip and tentatively nodded. "Okay."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Okay."

"Can I get an answer other than 'okay'?"

Dani suddenly smiled and wiped her eyes quickly. "Only if you eat some of the cold food."

"Deal," Santana smiled.


End file.
